The present disclosure relates to an information acquisition method, a wireless communication device, an electronic timepiece and a recording medium.
In recent years, there has been known a portable wireless communication device configured to receive and display map information for indicating a current position on a map. Also, there has been known an electronic timepiece configured to receive a radio wave from a satellite and to acquire position information indicative of a current position so as to correct a time measured in the own device.
For example, JP-A-2013-50341 discloses a wristwatch-type electronic timepiece configured to correct internal time information based on a satellite signal transmitted from a satellite. When a button for displaying position information is pushed, the electronic timepiece displays, as position information indicative of a current position, latitude and longitude, which are calculated based on the satellite signal transmitted from the satellite, by a pointer rotatable on a dial plate.
According to the electronic timepiece of JP-A-2013-50341, a user can know the latitude and longitude as the position information indicative of the current position by pushing the button of the electronic timepiece. However, even when the user operates the electronic timepiece, map information, with which the position information is indicated on a map, cannot be obtained.
In the meantime, according to a portable wireless communication device, map information for indicating a current position on a map can be acquired and displayed. However, the wireless communication terminal having such a function is larger than a wristwatch-type electronic timepiece, and it is complex to operate it.
For example, when a user takes out the wireless communication device and performs an operation of acquiring the map information, more action and time are required, so that the operability is low.